My kidnaper, My master
by DeeaE
Summary: SasoDei AU ONE-SHOT LEMON pwease read


To the lovely ~XxRazorBladeRomancexX~ who created a story for me, can wait to read it!

First this is my first one-shot slash lemon so please be gentle with meh, second it's an AU which means Alternative Universe and that means, Deidara doesn't have his mouth hands, Sasori is human. The time of the action is in almost medieval time! Sorry about the OOC in it!

P.S. just don't mind the A/N notes, I was a little sleepy (it was written at 3 a.m.) and translated the next day!

Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto! (sight)

* * *

'_Just a mission_' that is the same thought, two men who barely knew each other, were thinking at the same time.

One of them was currently dressed as a girl, his usual blond hair that sat in a ponytail, was now free and curly. His sapphire eyes were almost burning with his glare for every man that even dared to look his way. Deidara, as he was called, had been given the assignment to impersonate the princess of the Yamanaka clan, and for that reason only was he currently dressed in a blue satin dress and his face was hidden under a blue butterfly mask.

He thanked any deity that was up there, in the sky, that the ball was a masked one, because he could have been other wise, recognized by the fellow guards or even some of the snobs attending the ball. He glared again when one of the men watching him attempted to talk to him (A/N: I need a name, The Attendance of Princess for The Proposal of the Uchiha Prince – XD lolz at it; it's long.)

Mean while in the other corner of the ball room, another man was glaring, but this one was glaring at all the women. '_Damn it all to hell_!'

This man was known as Akasuna No Sasori, an assassin. His hair a flamed red and his eyes a brown-grey color, while his face was hidden by a white mask. His bored eyes were currently searching for his pray, one princess in particular, a blond beauty. He had been hired for a job and he had a specified time line to finish said job, meaning he had till midnight. Glaring yet again at one of these preposterous women, Sasori left from his corner of the room (A/N: corner of gloom, lol joking), heading towards the table with refreshments.

In the other corner (A/N: we have a cat fight!), Deidara was moving towards the buffet also. By a twist of fate, our dear boys bumped into each other.

"Watch, where are you going?"Deidara said trying to sound as womanly as possible.

"Tch! You bumped into me!" Sasori snarled at him.

"What?" Deidara almost screamed.

Sasori finally looked at the person in front of him (A/N: more like cross dresser) and with a small shock, he realized he found his target.

Smiling very charismatic, he said with a very seductive voice:

"I apologize Milady, I didn't know I was speaking with a royalty! Please allow me to make up for my mistake by offering you something to drink!"

Deidara could feel his face becoming hot, and unconsciously he shivered, '_that voice_'.

"Un… I… Yeah!" he stuttered and in final he squeaked his answer.

Deidara almost faced-palmed himself, he was a man, a male, why did he stutter (A/N: fear the randomness of author's-chan notes).

So preoccupied was he with berating himself that he didn't notice when Sasori, already left to bring the refreshments. Meanwhile Sasori had brought drinks for him, so he wouldn't raise any suspicion, and the young lady, in which he added a few drops of his new poison. This poison in particular didn't kill the person, no, it paralyze everything from within the victim's body and hyper sensibilities the nerves. He return to the young lady and offered the glass to the yet and still flustered lady.

Deidara thanked the red haired man in front of him for the drink, and because of the emotion he felt around him, he downed the entire glass in a gulp.

Sasori smirked faintly and decided to await the unexpected lady to feel the poison affects.

"So, milady, what do you thing art is?"

"Art? Art is fleeting!" this statement brought a frown on Sasori's face.

"What? Milady you are wrong! Art is eternal!"

"Eternal…. Ha… Art… is… f…." Deidara couldn't finish his sentence, because at the exact moment the room begins to spin. Whit a small whine, he collapsed against a chest. He could feel how he was suddenly scooped in somebody arms and then he was being carried away, voices and people around him blurred at the moment.

Sasori smirked at his fine work, the victim finally succumbed to his poison. He quickly plastered a frown on his face, he scooped the pray in his arms and when he noticed the curios eyes he announced:

"The lady has fainted, I will take her outside for some fresh air!"

Inside his head he thanked whoever was his guardian angel that the ball room was down stairs and that he could easily disappear in the garden outside.

Sasori immediately left the premise with his victim and made his way towards his servants and carriage that awaited him. He got in and instructed his servants to take him home at once.

On the other hand, Deidara couldn't move, scream and even speak, all he could do was stand there like a puppet and watch this man who thought that he was kidnapping the princess of Yamanaka.

'_Sucks to see what he'll do when he will notice I ain't a girl and definitely I ain't princess Ino Yamanaka_!'

Deidara watched with curiosity as the mask was removed and a gorgeous face was revealed. The next sentence made Deidara's blood freeze with pure fear and terror.

"My name is Sasori and you my dear Ino-san will become my new master piece!"

Sasori smirked at the trembling woman in front of him and with curiosity he removed the mask. Only to discover a surprise.

"Hm, you are definitely not Yamanaka Ino!" the words and the style in the manner it was said made Deidara tremble even harder. Instead of the smirk that had been stretched on the red heads face, now it was a frown that almost made Deidara whimper.

"I made a mistake… no, I don't make mistakes…" the red head muttered to himself.

Sasori slowly removed a vial, uncork it, put it on the blond's lips and tilted it, letting two drops of liquid into Deidara's mouth.

Our blond haired felt when the carriage stopped and he couldn't emit a protest when he was yet again carried outside and into a house. He inspected anything he could see and tried to memorize it, so he could use it later when he would be escaping.

Sasori opened the back door and went to his work shop, deposited the blond on his table not very gentle.

"Name?"

"Deidara", the answer had came so slowly and low that if he hadn't been so focused on the blond he would have never heard it.

"Age?"

"19."

"Sex?"

The question had made Deidara flustered and he stuttered a weak 'no'.

"Sex as in gender?" Sasori almost chuckled at the flustered person.

"Male."

Our read heard chuckled and while fingering the corset he asked:

"Do you enjoy cross-dressing brat?"

"No…." Deidara could feel his whole face burning.

"Why were you dressed as Yamanaka Ino?"

"Mission, un!"

"Un?"

Deidara couldn't believe he could turn even redder but his body betrayed him making him match Sasori's hair color.

"What are you brat?"

"A royal guard!"

Deidara tried really hard during the interrogatory to keep silent, but it was like every time Sasori said something or asked him something his own tongue will betray him.

With a lot of difficulty he managed to ask a simple question:

"What did you do?"

"Since you'll probably dead by the end of it, I'll tell you. I used poisons, the first one is for paralyzing the victim and the second one is a truth serum with a twist: it releases a certain pheromone in your body making you, a simple puppet."

Deidara gulped when he noticed that Sasori was yet again smirking deviously.

"Brat you said you're a virgin? Correct?" (A/N: run… Sasori's mind is officially in his gutter) '_He is a male and not my target but let's have some fun._'

"Yeah…"

"Good" Sasori purred.

Grabbing a scalpel, he started to cut the blonds dress to ribbons, first the upper part revealing a tan chest. Sasori pressed the scalpel on a puckered nipple watching with fascination how a small droplet of blood ran from the small incision he made and how the blond moaned wantonly, arching into the cold cares of the scalpel.

"Nyaa!"

Sasori chuckled at the sound that emitted from the blond.

"Did you enjoy that brat?"

"Uun…."

Smirking he browsed his shells for a pinkish vial, he made a humming noise when he discovered, he grabbed it and uncorked the vial.

'_Time for the real fun to begin_!'

He sipped a mouth of the liquid and leaning on the table, he pressed his mouth on the blond's. The kiss has started slowly at first, just a small pressure, but Deidara needed to breathe so he tentatively opened his mouth. Sasori having waited for this moment plunged his tongue inside Deidara's mouth, the liquid immediately being swallowed by the brat, while Sasori used his (A/N: 'mad battling skills' XD) tongue to search the blond's mouth. With the help of three different serums running through his veins, Deidara slowly but surely started to shyly return the kiss by touching his tongue against Sasori's. He heard a guttural voice growl and he whimpered when his tongue was pushed aside, but then the red head's tongue accidently brushed against his paladin while in the same time a hand tweaked at his left nipple.

Sasori was having fun, he was teasing the delicious blond on his table trying to see how far he can last before breaking down and begs like a whore. He tweaked at a nipple while mapping the brat's mouth with his tongue when he heard a sound escape the blond, he tweaked the nipple again and was rewarded with another mewl of pleasure. The puppet master decided at that moment that he rather enjoyed the brat and the noises he produced, and he couldn't wonder if he could make the blond emit other noises. He stopped the kiss and looked at the blond, with his other hand, he grabbed his scalpel again and he cut the rest of the dress into ribbons, revealing tanish skin and a proud erection.

"Well, well, well. Somebody is anxious and very naughty! No underwear brat."

He let the scalpel drop, grabbed the blond's hands and quickly tied them on the hook at the end of his table. Afterwards he grabbed the blond length and started to move his hand up and down, which resulted in making Deidara roll his eyes at the back of his head and cum with a small yelp.

'_Damn it, I forgot virgins cum quickly!_' Sasori thought to himself. He looked the blond all over, appreciating the almost tan skin, the blond hair, the sapphire eyes which were clouded with want and lust, the red stains on his cheek, the pink, plump and kissable lips, a beautiful, almost angelical person and it was all his.

Deidara's mind was all fuzzy, he couldn't remember where he was, and why was he afraid, all he wanted was to experience more pleasure.

Sasori lips where suddenly next to his ears: "Scream my name for me!" and with precautious he started carving with his recuperated scalpel into the brats chest the next words: property of Akasuna No Sasori:

He gently sucked at Deidara ear lobe and slowly he descended down. He sucked at the tanned column of neck until a red print appeared. He went even lower and he licked at the nipple. Nipping and sucking, making his brat emit moans and squeals of pleasure.

His hands were bussing themselves with unbuttoning his pants, after succeeding in freeing his member, he grabbed the vial and poured some on his fingers. He speeded the young male's tights and crawled on the table and between the blond's legs. Looking at the blond, he pushed all the fingers at once inside the blond's entrance.

"Nnng… It hurts!" the words coming out almost like a whine.

Smirking at the blond, he grabbed the half-erect length and while moving the fingers in and out, he pumped the blond. Releasing the blond's length, he grabbed again the vial and poured onto his hand, he then spread it on his own hardened member. He pulled his fingers out, he grabbed the blond's waist and in one movement sheathed himself in the blond, who screamed in pain.

Deidara was in so much pain at the moment, he almost felt like he was ripped into two, meanwhile Sasori was trying really hard to cum. Slowly he started trusting, after a few trusts he hit a spot inside the brat that made him scream in pleasure: "Sa 'pant' so 'pant' ri! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Again!"

Sasori smirked, he had found the blond's prostate, he started trusting harder and faster, making the brat scream incorrigible words. After a few more trusts, he grabbed the blond's member and pumped in rhythm with his trusts, making Deidara scream "Danna" and cum hard on both of their stomachs. The feeling of tight muscles wrapping around his length almost made him cum too, he watched how the brat's eye rolled on the back of his head as he continued to pound into him, almost smirking when he realized Deidara has fainted. Another few more trusts and he cum as well. He pulled out and fell on top of the brat, his last thought as he pulled a small sheet on both of them was.

'_I am going to keep you alive brat, you're quite entertaining!_'

* * *

my very first lemon-one-shot!

hope you like it

review


End file.
